An Old Friend
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: One particular day while working, Tai gets a piece of information that leads him to an old friend.


Don't expect me to get this right. I've been so out from the Digimon franchise that I simply finished this up and published it. It's a VERY old idea I had xD

Enjoy!

* * *

Humid day in downtown Tokyo where a certain 43 year old lived. He had been at his computer most of the day and was now being approached by his niece.

A timid girl stepped closer to her relation who was just about finished with his work for the day, just one more hour. "T-Tai?"

Tai paused his work and turned to look at her. "Yeah?"

His niece was very nervous having not really spoken to him properly before. "Have you ever...You know?"

Tai tilted his head at her. "No, I don't know. What?"

She then asked a very difficult question, "Have you ever wanted to visit another world?"

Tai had flashbacks at that moment where he stopped moving, even stopping his drinking of his coffee. "..."

"Uncle Tai?"

"I think you've been dreaming too much"

Kari walked in at that moment. "That's not very fair on her Tai. Especially, seeing as she has an idea as to what we once did all those years ago...Such as, remember Ar-"

"Argumon wouldn't remember me now Kari. Not now, not ever again. It's been years for us, and remember what he said? A Minute to us is a year to them? Think about how long its been. That and I've changed too much. I wouldn't even be able to make the journey"

"Meanie...I was gonna ask for some help" Sonya stuck her tongue out at Tai.

Tai blinked. "What's that? Help? Help with what Sonya? Take you somewhere where you could be killed? Nuh-uh!"

Kari glared at Tai. "She SAYS she found a portal leading to...You know...That place"

"That's INSANE Kari! They sealed it off! Remember Takato's team?" Tai looked to his computer screen. "They're all gone..."

TK came in at that point, "Come on Sonya, you can show me"

Sonya's amber eyes lit up. "Really Dad!? I thought you said no!?"

TK put his hand behind his head, "Eh, I changed my mind. Now come on, where's that smile?"

Kari smiled.

Sonya giggled. "Ehehehehe, come on then! Let's go! Before the light goes!"

"Right behind you sweetie!" TK followed Sonya out of the room.

Kari looked back to Tai. "Look, Tai...She may be imagining too much, but she really does want to have the same adventure like you did. Don't ask me why. I'm with you on the danger front...But its not like we didn't face things like that and come out okay, right?"

"I..." Tai tapped his computer screen as memories of Argumon flashed through his mind and a lone tear came down his face. "Where did she say she saw the portal?"

Kari walked back in upon hearing her brother's words. "Tai? Oh, somewhere in the park. Next to an old disused tunnel entrance?"

Tai hummed. "Okay. I think I know where that is"

Kari nodded. "Well, we'll be there for about half an hour. Even if its just for her imagination"

"Have fun"

Kari smiled. "Thanks. You too...workaholic"

"Yeah, yeah"

Kari, Sonya and TK leave.

Around an hour later...

"Knock Knock!"

Tai looked to the door and Sora was stood there with Matt behind her.

"Hey guys, what's up? How'd you-"

Sora waved a key and Tai smiled sheepishly. "I forgot I gave you one..."

Tai got up and walked to the door, ushering in (basically) his ENTIRE team from the good 'ol days.

"Woah, woah, woah! Sora and Matt I can understand. But Izzi, Mimi, Joe as well!? What's up guys?"

Izzi was instantly on his laptop. "I've got something to show you, that's what!"

Tai shook his head with a smile on his face. "I bet. Say, any of you five want a drink?"

Matt smirked. "If you're offering Tai. I'll have a soda"

Tai nodded. "Got'cha. I know what you all want anyway"

* * *

After the drinks were passed around

* * *

Matt nodded at Tai. "Cheers Tai"

Tai looked between Matt and Izzi's laptop. "No worries. Now, what did you want to show me?"

"Do you see this? This circle looking shape in the park? I got it via satellite"

Tai yawned. "Yeah?"

Sora placed a hand on Tai's shoulder. "Well, we've just found out what it is, thanks to Takato...And thing is..."

Tai looked to the others. "What?"

"Its a portal"

Tai looked to Izzi. "Don't...You're pulling my leg"

"No, I'm not Tai. Since when do I pull your leg?"

Tai bit his lower lip. "So, what is it?"

"Ain't it obvious? It's a portal-"

Then the team blurted it out to him.

"To the Digital World"

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
